A collectively processed multilayer memory is proposed as a way to increase the capacity and reduce the cost of a semiconductor memory device. In a collectively processed multilayer memory, insulating films and electrode films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate to form a multilayer body. Then, through holes are formed in the multilayer body by lithography. A block layer, a charge storage layer, and a tunnel layer are deposited in this order in the through hole. Furthermore, a silicon pillar is buried in the through hole. Thus, the multilayer memory is manufactured. In such a multilayer memory, a memory transistor is formed at the intersection of the electrode film and the silicon pillar and serves as a memory cell. Furthermore, besides the memory region including the multilayer body, a peripheral circuit region is provided. In the peripheral circuit region, a driver circuit for driving the memory cells is formed. The end portion of the multilayer body is shaped like a staircase in which a terrace is formed for each electrode film. A contact is connected to each electrode film.